


don’t want to miss a thing

by princessofthorns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthorns/pseuds/princessofthorns
Summary: After their first night together, Sansa and Margaery try to find the best way to cuddle.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	don’t want to miss a thing

Sansa fought very hard to keep the smug smile out of her face as she observed Margaery’s; doe eyes closed and swollen lips opened the tiniest while she tried to get her breathing back to its normal course.

Her eyes fell to the other woman’s chest, her gorgeous small breasts that Sansa could say she was now familiar with, after a whole night with them in her mouth and in her hands.

After finally letting go of one another, Sansa felt the shyness she had felt at their - absolutely successful - first date earlier that night slowly take over her again. Still, she sighed and let her fingertips slowly move on their own accord, playing with one of Margaery’s nipples gently until it was hard again.

At that, the brunette’s eyes opened again, the dimpled smooth smirk Sansa had spent the evening watching coming back to her face. 

“Not quite satisfied yet, darling?”

Sansa smiled sheepishly and spoke in a low voice, “I am… I just like touching you.”

“I think we’ve settled that tonight.”

Margaery turned to her side to face Sansa, pulling her closer with a leg across the redhead’s waist. “And as much as I enjoyed it, well, I don’t have to say how much,” her fingers ghosted over Sansa’s jaw, “I think we should call it a night.”

She closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss against Sansa’s lips and speaking against them, “I’m sure I’ll dream of you, though.”

Sansa chuckled, grabbing Margaery’s thigh and pushing it away delicately so she could leave the bed to get them some blankets. She came back to bed and once they were both properly covered, Sansa stared unsurely at her.

She felt frustrated at herself for getting up seconds before; she had Margaery in her arms back then, but now they were no longer touching and Sansa didn’t know if Margaery wanted to fall asleep the way _she_ wanted to.

Apparently, Margaery had heard Sansa’s thoughts, since she asked, “Would you like to cuddle?”, as a smile took over her face. 

Sansa nodded almost enthusiastically, and Margaery giggled.

They moved towards one another, before coming coming to a stop.

“How do you-”

“Do you like to-”

They laughed, and declared, “I like to be the big spoon,” at the same time.

Sansa raised her eyebrows, “ _You_ like to be the big spoon?”

“Why do you make it sound like it’s so unlikely?”

Sansa chuckled. “Because you’re… small.”

Margaery frowned. “I’m not? I’m average height. _You_ are taller than most women.”

Sansa shrugged. “Well… _yes_ , but I’m taller than you, so I should be the big spoon. Besides, I’m stronger than you as well.”

“How do you know that?”

Sansa pulled Margaery by the waist, flushing their bodies together once again. “I think I’ve made it clear earlier tonight.”

Margaery smiled widely. “I can’t argue with that. But the fact that you are taller and stronger does not mean you necessarily have to be the bigger spoon.” She made some space between them. “That’s quite heteronormative of you.”

Sansa felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. It was, and she hadn’t thought about it before.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Sansa sighed and rolled over to her other side. “Show me what you got.”

She heard Margaery’s small laugh as she pressed her front against Sansa’s back and wrapped her thin arms around Sansa’s waist.

Margaery’s soft breathing over the nape of Sansa’s neck was almost enough to make her drift to sleep, but not quite. A few moments later, Sansa asked into the silence, “How tall are you?”

“1,68m.”

“You are not even that much shorter than I am. It seemed like you were when we were standing.”

Margaery scratched Sansa’s stomach lightly. “You think too much about height differences. Have I made you change your mind about being the little spoon, though?”

Sansa smiled. “Honestly? You’ve confirmed my point. It feels like I’m trying to sleep with a backpack on.”

She heard Margaery’s gasp turn into laughter as Sansa took her arms off of her and rolled onto her back.

“Was it really that bad?” Margaery pouted, and Sansa pressed a quick peck on her lips. 

“Of course not. But I do think you should give it a chance.”

Margaery sighed and moved the way Sansa had earlier. Sansa snuggled against her back, her legs tucked under Margaery’s, arms around her torso and chin over her shoulder. They fit perfectly like that.

Sansa kissed the side of Margaery’s neck. “Doesn’t it feel better like this?” 

Margaery hummed somewhat of a dubious noise, and Sansa chuckled softly.

A couple of minutes later, when Margaery’s breathing became a little bit louder and her body relaxed a little bit more inside Sansa’s arms, Sansa thought perhaps she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr in case you wanna talk about Sansaery: @bachianinhaone


End file.
